Apple Surprise
by StreakTheFoxz
Summary: When Applebloom and Spike start dating, they decide to get together one night for something extra... but they get more than what they bargained for.
1. Apple Surprise

**Apple Surprise**

**By: StreakTheFox**

Spike was quick to get out of bed that morning, just like he had been doing for the past several days. He rushed his chores, ate a quick breakfast, and got everything he needed done complete before Twilight even began to stir in her bed. He checked up in Twilight's bedroom one last time, ensuring she was still sleeping before he scurried over to the front door and made his way outside.

He looked around for a few moments, praying to Celestia that he had arrived in time. Luckily for him, the local mailmare arrived on the scene right on schedule. She could easily bee seen from a distance, her grey coat and blonde hair clashing drastically. That, and she wasn't exactly a straight flier, thanks to her irregularly slanted eyes.

"Hi Spike!" Derpy greeted as she hovered clumsily over towards him.

"Hey there Derpy," Spike replied with a smile. "Got the mail for today?"

"Sure do!" Derpy stopped in front of him and reached into her saddlebag, pulling out several envelopes with her mouth and giving them to Spike. "Have a nice day," Derpy smiled as she waved towards Spike before turning around to go to the next house.

"You too Derps," Spike waved back, and then began shuffling through the letters.

It only took him a few flips to find exactly what he was looking for, a yellow envelope with a red heart sticker as the seal on the back. Spike picked that one out of the bunch as he looked around, making sure nopony was witnessing the act. He then put the rest of the letters into the mailbox and quickly retreated back into the library.

He ran across the room and into the basement, going to the furthest corner he could find. He felt around and quickly found a lamp, turning it on to give him some illumination. Finally alone and well hidden, Spike anxiously began to open the letter, taking care not to rip the envelope's paper.

The letter was special to him, it was from a pony he cared about like no other. A special feeling, a heat that swam through his body every time he saw her. Their relationship was as strong as it was secret, with nopony knowing about it other than the filly's two closest friends. Spike pulled out the piece of paper inside, and blushed as he noticed the kiss mark left on it. The hoofwriting was a bit sloppy, but he didn't care, all that mattered to him were the words that his beloved had taken the time to put down and send to him secretly.

_Dear Spike,_

_ Im so ecsited to be coming home today! I relly cant waet to see yu, and I knou you feel the same abaut me. I missed yu so much, and to celibreat my coming back to ponyvil, I want yu to meet me tonite in the barn, aftr the sun gos down. I wanna spend some speshal time with yu, and share with yu a desishun I made. Just remembr, tonite, after dark, in the bar. Cant waet!_

_ ~Love, Applebloom~_

Spike's face was red, his eyes staring at the last part of the letter. His mind raced at the possibilities, at the implications, but everything he thought about only made him want to be there at that time right then. He began daydreaming, picturing him and Applebloom rolling around in the hay, hugging, snuggling, kissing, and-

"Spike?"

Spike almost jumpedd out of his scales as he let out a small yelp. It was Twilight, she was awake, and she found him.

"Spike, are you down here?" Twilight called as she began to descent the flight of stairs.

She hadn't seen him yet, there was time, just a few seconds. Spike hastily put the piece of paper and the envelope together, sliding them between two books in a row of books set into a small holder. As he turned around he just caught Twilight reaching the last step, quickly putting on his best innocent face.

"Uh, Hey Twilight!" he greeted as he put on an abnormally large smile while waving to her.

"What are you doing down here?" Twilight asked as she looked around first, and then at Spike. "Were you cleaning down here or something?" 

"Cleaning? Uh, I, yeah! Just uh, ya know, organizing some books and sweeping a bit and uh, oh hey it's time for breakfast!"

Before Twilight could say another word Spike had dashed by her and up the stairs into the main room. Twilight blinked a few times, trying to register what just happened. Perhaps Spike was having too much turquoise again lately... a steady diet on that stuff always got him jittery. Twilight ultimately decided it was nothing, and shrugged her shoulders before heading back upstairs. She found Spike with a dust brush, dusting off the bookshelves around the library. Yup, just Spike being Spike again. Twilight trotted over to a secondary mailbox inside the house, using her magic to open it up and pull out its contents.

Twilight had two mailboxes, one on the outside and one on the inside. When an envelope was placed in the one outside, it was magically teleported to the second mailbox inside the house, all while it stayed locked by a magical combination. This had been set up back in Canterlot for security reasons, and though there wasn't much need for it anymore, Twilight still did it as a habit. It was part of her well organized morning routine, and she felt no need to spend the time needed to get a new practice started. To Twilight, it was just another part of the day. To Spike, it was the reason he had to get out early enough to meet Derpy before she got the mail in.

For the past few days, Applebloom, Applejack, and Big Macintosh had been away to Trottingham to visit family. Granny Smith staid behind simply to watch over the farm, that and she didn't feel her body able to take too much traveling. That had been the reason for the letters, so that Applebloom could keep in contact with Spike. It was simply up to Spike to make sure he got to the letters before Twilight did.

The day dragged on, Spike felt it taking longer than ususal. OF course it did, because that was the day Applebloom would come back, and he would be with his fillyfriend again. Nopony other than the other CMC members knew about their relationship, or that it had been going on for over two months. They kept it secret for two main reasons, the biggest one being Applebloom's family and Twilight. If they found out, Applebloom figured that Applejack or Big Mac would probably be keeping watch over the two twenty-four seven, while Spike would be continuously counciled by Twilight on the best way to go about having a fillyfriend (that she would no doubt read from some book).

Secondly, boys were still supposed to be icky at their age, so Applebloom really didn't want any of the other schoolfoals finding out, or her life would practically be over. She would get teased nonstop by everypony in the class, especially by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. That, she just couldn't let happen. Since they could not bear being away from each other, they met and played in secret, making sure nopony got any suspicious ideas.

It was finally dark several hours later, with Spike already in bed and Twilight downstairs studying as always. Spike, taking advantage of this time, set his pillow in his blanket so expertly that Twilight wouldn't notice he was there and snuk out through the window behind her bed. He had a bit of trouble climbing down the tree, but he made it regardless without any real issues. As he began jogging towards Sweet Apple acres, all the time Spike and Applebloom spent together began playing through his head, all the serene moments with sunsets and calm rivers, the games he played with her and the CMC, everything during and directly prior to their relationship.

Before long he made his way through the apple tree orchard, and then, with the help of the full moon above, was able to make out the farmhouse in the distance. Near it was the barn, which he immediately began to head towards upon sighting it. His heart began to race as his jog swiftly turned into a run, his heart swelling with anticipation. He knew Applebloom would be there, and that it would be just the two of them, alone, at night, doing anything they wanted. And with what Applebloom said in her letter, he had a few ideas of just what she may have been talking about. Just thinking of the implications fired up the cheeks on Spike's face, and even got his tail a bit straight at times.

These thoughts and more continued as he slowed his pace back to a job, and then a slow and quiet walk as he reached the door of the barn. Slowly, quietly, he creaked open the barn door, poking his head inside to take a quick glance around. Seeing nothing, he slid the rest of his body in, and slowly began tiptoeing through the barn. He looked around, his vision unable to pierce through the darkness very well.

"Applebloom?" he called out in a raised whisper. "Applebloom...? Are you in here?"

A shuffle was heard, and Spike jerked his head in the direction it came. In another instant a figure dove through the dark, thrusting him onto his back on top of a pile of hay. The figure on top of him wrapped its hooves around his neck, a kiss suddenly pushing onto his lips. Spike was stunned for a few moments, but quickly relaxed and embraced the pony and her kiss after realizing who it was.

"Hey there love'r boy," Applebloom said with a giggle after breaking the kiss.

"H-hey..." Spike's blush intensified, as did Applebloom's. The two cuddled close, their limbs wrapping against each other's while on the pile of hay.

"Ah see ya go mah letter..." Applebloom coo'd as she pressed her nose against Spike's.

"I sure did, and I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" Spike slid his claws to her back and gently began to stroke up and down, feeling his fingers through her soft coat.

"Oh ah know..." Applebloom's tone turned seductive as she placed her right hoof on the top of Spike's chest, rubbing little circles into it. "Ya remember what ah said in'ta other part?"

"Mhm," Spike nodded, his arms tightening around her ever so slightly. "S-so, what did you have in mind?"

Applebloom' blush increased, but she didn't break eye contact with her love. The circles she was making on Spike's chest began to slowly shift lower with each stroke while her body pressed tighter against his.

"Spike, ah think it's 'bout time we went to second base."

"R-really?" Spike's heart skipped a beat, but in a good way.

He became more nervous, but also more turned on at the same time. His eyelids lowered half way just then, as did Applebloom's, and the two closed in for a deep kiss...

**SLAM**

"APPLEBLOOM!" Applejack yelled as she stormed into the barn, holding a lantern in one of her front hooves.

"S-SIS!" Applebloom and Spike both jumped at the farm pony's entry, scrambling to get off from of each other.

But it was far too late, Applejack saw, and she probably heard too, all they had been saying and doing. Applejack's face was filled with anger and frustration, but more with disappointment than anything else. She set the lantern down and approached the two slowly, switching her stare between Spike and Applebloom.

"Ah can't believe mah ears! Did ah just hear that the two of ya were just 'bout ta go to 'second base'!"

"N-no!" Applebloom lied, trying her best to put on an innocent demeanor, but her still vibrant blush completely ruined that. "Ah was just-"

"Lies!" her sister barked.

Spike stayed silent, watching as he sat on the pile of hay, his body not moving save to give off a few slight trembles of fear. He wished not for this to happen, and he could hardly believe that one of the best nights of his life had just turned into probably his worst.

"Now yer lucky I don't just go up ta Granny Smith right now and tell'er 'bout this." Applejack pointed her hoof towards the open barn door as she continued, "now go inside and get to bed. You 'an I are gonna have a long talk tomorrow, little missy."

"Okay..." Applebloom replied, hanging her head low as she slowly cantered out of the barn door to head back to the farmhouse.

Applejack watched her go, as did Spike, taking notice of the small tear that began to drip down her cheek. Spike's heart sank as his whole body sagged, and he quickly found himself hanging his own head low. Applejack turned to look at him, and he took this as his cue to leave as well. He sincerely hoped – though he figured it wouldn't turn out how he liked – that she wouldn't tell Twilight about this in the morning.

Spike started for the exit of the barn, not even turning to look at Applejack as he slowly walked by.

"I... I'm really sorry about this Applejack," Spike said in a soft, solemn tone. "I didn't mean to make any trouble for-"

**SLAM**

"WOAH!" Spike jumped again as the door slammed shut just in front of him.

He stood still, staring wide-eyed at the shut barn door as his body shivered slightly. It was just a moment later that he felt something, like somepony was staring at him in a way they probably shouldn't... and he was right. He turned his head and jumped back again in surprise as he saw applejack staring at him with an aggressively seductive gaze. Beads of sweat began to drip down his head as Applejack's grin grew wider, her hoof slowly coming off of the door.

"Woah there lover'boy..." She growled softly as she took a couple hoofsteps towards Spike. "Nopony, or dragon, gets a hold'a mah sister 'till ah get my slice'o the pie..."

Applejack leaned down and blew out the light of the lantern, then a second later pounced on top of Spike, sending him onto his back with a terrified yelp.

"Now let me show ya how ah do a _real _apple family buck!"

"Gulp...!"

-Special thanks to The Weaver for inspiring this fic!

.org/post/view/77397


	2. Apple Surprise Pt 2

**Apple Surprise – Pt. 2**

**By: StreakTheFox**

**(Warning: contains material not suitable for all audiences)**

There was no escape, no way to break free of her grasp. Spike trembled in horror as he pushed with all his strength against the mare that brought her body upon him, but to no avail. Applejack only grinned wider as she felt her hooves against the young dragon vigorously, the feel of his scales exciting her. Spike panicked further, but before he could try calling for help his head was pulled up as Applejack pressed a lustful kiss on his lips. Spike let our a muffled yelp while Applejack's tongue forcefully pushed past his lips, lapping around hungrily while her body started to slide against his.

Her whole lower body slid up and down from his legs to his upper chest, her front hooves pressing against his arms while her back ones kept her leaning against him. Applejack's body moved faster, her body positioning so that the tail Spike had trying to curl up around himself in fear was sliding between her legs, stroking against her soft lips. She pulled her head up just then, closing her eyes and letting out a hearty moan before looking down at Spike again, another grin sliding across her face.

"Now 'yer getting me riled up!" Applejack said as she swung her head to the side, allowing her hat to fling off other the ground nearby.

"N-no! Please, Applejack, d-don't!" Spike begged, holding his claws between her front legs to try to brace her away from him. "I don't want this, please!"

"Tough taters, boy! You went after mah little sis, so ah reckon ah got just as much _access_ as she does."

"b-b-but, isn't there some way to work this out? I mean..." Spike gulped as he tried to think of anything to offer through his scrambled mind. "I-I mean, just what do you want from me!"

Applejack reached a hoof down immediately after Spike finished his last sentence, sliding it down between his legs. She brought her face up to his, their noses touching as she summoned a cynical grin onto her face while her hoof put pressure on a couple of scales beneath Spike's legs.

"Ah want a good hard **BUCKIN** from ya, that's what!" with that, she began to rapidly rub her hoof back and forth against him inbetween his legs, applying ample pressure as well. Spike's eyes shot open wide, a forced moan almost escaping from his lips. He held it in as best he could, but the sensation from his lower body was intense, and already his member was beginning to creep out from between his scales. He resisted as best he could, but to no avail. His shaft hardened quickly, with Applejack's foot adjusting to rub against its length as it elongated. Before long it had become fully erect, Applejack even looking down herself to inspect its progress, a bit of drool starting to drip from her lip.

Spike didn't know what was up with Applejack, nor did he know how she found him and Applebloom here. All he knew was that she was on top of him, her body shifting around on him, her flank rubbing against the tip of his member as she prepared to mount.

"Please, stop, Applejack! I, I don't want to-Gah!" Spike suddenly moaned out as Applejack thrust her body down, sliding him inter her completely.

Applejack didn't pause as she began to continuously bounce her body up and down on top of Spike's, pushing his member as deep as it would go each time. Spike tried to claw his way out just then, realizing that to be his only option. But Applejack quickly countered, pinning his arms down with her hooves as she only intensified her bucking. Her breathing became harder, her coat lightly shimmering with a thin layer of sweat as she continued on, moaning out lustfully. She kept the dragon held down, only to use him to service herself while he was simply taken along for the ride.

Spike wanted to cry, he wanted to scream out for help, but his body wouldn't let him. His throat choked up at every attempt, his mind in a dense cloud that didn't allow him cognizant thought. Applejack was dominating him, making him take what she had to give without him wanting it... it was _rape_. Applejack was raping Spike, and there was nothing he could do about it. All he did, all he could do was lay there, taking it, just trying to bear the abuse he received.

Applejack didn't stop, even when she got tired of that position, she switched around so she was facing the opposite direction, pushing down still with her flank. After desiring more still, she pulled herself off of Spike's member, only to push her rump back up to his face, her clit up against his lips. She forced him to service her, to lick and kiss at it nonstop. All the while her tongue and lips wrapped around Spike's throbbing shaft, hungrily sucking on it like some sort of candied confection. Her hips swished back and forth as well, forcing more out of Spike's actions while she sucked harder and faster.

Spike couldn't bear much more. Tears were streaming down his face, the feeling of utter shame overwhelming him. He had to give Applejack what she wanted, she already made it clear just by actions that if he didn't respond, she would probably start suffocating him with her flank.

"C'mon now little drag'n, gimme some sugar!" Applejack called out as she used both her front hooves to rapidly stroke Spike's cock.

Her mouth was held open, leaning down over the tip, ready to catch his seed as soon as he released. All the while she kept pressing down on him, nearing her own climax that could only be triggered by the taste of Spike's essence. Spike was tired, his body twitching and worn out, and he couldn't hold himself any more. With a muffled moan from Applejack's pussy against his lips, he released his stream of hot, creamy cum that shot straight up into Applejack's mouth. Applejack moaned out loudly as she received what she wanted and let out her own orgasm, spilling her wetness all over Spike's face and upper body.

"Wooh, well... that was fun..." Applejack panted as she leaned up, lapping the bits of cum off her lips. She gently got and turned around, looking over the dragon that lay unconscious on the pile of hay. "Hehe, ah should prob'ly get Spike back to the library... little fella'an ah are gonna have a talk tomorrow anyhow." She leaned down to get him onto her back, but then realized the mess she made all over him. "...Right after ah wash him up a bit..."

Back in the main farmhouse, Applebloom lays in her bed, her eyes puffy and red from fresh tears. She feels as though her life has just ended, and the first boy she ever really, really liked probably will never be able to talk to her again. With a long sigh and a few sniffles, she turns over in her bed and tries her best to get some sleep.

But before she slips to slumber, her mind makes a shift in focus. She's a big pony now, a big enough one to make her own kind of decisions, especially personal ones like that. She won't let her big sister keep her out of this... not even if it costs keeping her from getting her cutie mark.

-To Be Continued?


End file.
